twilight
by Ray1308
Summary: Tiffany never expected to meet anyone that she would get along with in Eau Claire. But then Aaron walked into the picture. And not in a way the she is proud of. So he offered to drive her to and from school the first day. And to her amazement everything w


Twilight

Twilight 

I never really wanted to move to Eau Claire but my mom said that I didn't have a choice and that I was going to stay with my father for a while.

"Mom, I don't want to stay with him, all we do is fish and I want to actually do something fun for summer, like sit at the beach and hang out with friends. I said almost exploding with anger.

"Well we don't always get what we want, now do we?" She said mockingly.

You see, when ever I get around my dad it is always awkwardly silent. He never under stands were I am coming from.

It was already late and so I went to bed without one more word.

I woke up earlier that I really wanted to so I decided to finish packing before anyone ells woke up. But to my surprise my mom was up making breakfast for us before our long day on the road.

"Mom you're up? I thought every one was still sleeping," I said in shock.

"Oh, no, I have been up for about an hour now. She said with a soft smile. "I am surprised to see you up and in a good mood," she said bringing a plate of eggs, bacon and toast, with a cup of milk in the other hand.

"Well you made it clear that I was going no matter what I say so I decided to make the rest of my time here good," I said with a forced smile on my face. But my mom can always tell when I am trying to make her happy.

"Look I really am sorry that you don't want to go to Eau Claire but I just need some space and some time to myself." She said with some sign of sympathy in her voice.

"Well all don't get what we want no do we?" I said mocking what she said last night.

"I guess not…"

"Do you want me to wake up the others so they can get ready?" I asked trying to avoid another conversation.

"Sure they better get up before we leave, right?" She asked with the same forced smile as I had last night.

"Dad…!" I called with fake excitement.

"Hey baby girl, how you been doing?" He asked with a big smile on his face showing all his white teeth.

"Good. Yourself?"

"Good just working all the time nothing new really. You know how it goes." He said squeezing me in a big bear-hug.

"Oh that sounds like fun. So that means you are going to have a bunch of money waiting for me to spend it, huh?" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Ok you two. Now you take care of my baby girl, you hear?"

"Now Lexie don't worry so much. You no that she is always safe with me. I keep you safe until you left me all those years ago you know." My dad said releasing me from the tight hug.

"Yes…years ago so just leave it there, agreed?

"No you know that I can't do that. And I can't believe that you are marring that man."

"Ok, now that is none of your business who I am with. We got divorced years ago so don't even try to start that again Rob.

"God you two can never have a normal conversation without bringing that up!" I yelled. But it came out a lot louder that I had hoped so everyone around jerked their heads and looked at me with shock.

"Dad, I think it is time to leave."

"Ok, by Tiff and I will email you and call once a week."

"Ok mom, I will talk to you later. Bye." I tried to hold back the tears and I could tell that so was she but one little tear slipped and so then the rest came poring down my face. "Mom, please don't make me go, I want to stay hear with you." I said through my whimpering.

"You will be fine with your dad. You can't stay hear there is just too much going on and we all need a break from each other. I know that you don't like Dan and that is why you are staying with your dad until we get married, and maybe a little longer, ok baby girl? You will be fine." She whispered in my ear so that my dad didn't hear it.

"Ok mom, I hope you are right." I said under my breath.

"So what school am I going to?" I asked, looking out the passenger window.

"Well we are going to be living right by Memorial High school so I think that will be the one."

"So I have been saving up a lot of money so I can buy a truck so I can do stuff."

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary." He said with a hint of a smile in the corners of his mouth.

"And why not? I have the money its not like you have to buy it!" I said almost exploding with anger.

"You'll see when we get to the house Tiff."

"How much longer till we get there anyways?" I asked, looking away now.

We were just turning off of the highway to a long street that looked like it had no, with giant houses. Well if you could really call them houses. The looked more like…I don't really know what, but they were huge. Then close to the end of the street, we pulled into a driveway that was on the side of a big beautiful house that I could only dream of having.

"Well we are hear Tiff. What do you think?

Trying not to smile I said… "Oh my god…when did you move into a…a…skyscraper? But I failed.

"Well when I got my new job I thought why not. I mean it feels kinda empty but when I heard that you were coming to live with me then I thought it would be perfect to have a bigger house and I thought that you would like it too."

"Well you were right." I said trying to jump for joy.

"Wait…how is hear? Please don't tell me that there is someone living with you like a girl?" I said in a stern voice, looking at a beautiful truck parked in the driveway next to us.

"What? Oh no, that's not anyone's. Well now it is."

"What are you talking about?" I said in a not so stern voice.

"Well when I said that you didn't need to buy a truck…well that's because I already got you one." He said with one arm around my shoulders.

"Oh my god, are you saying…?"

"Yes, it's yours baby girl." He said cutting me off mid sentences.

"You are the best ever dad!" I yelled louder that I hoped.

As we were unpacking my bags from the back of the truck, one of the bags was stuck so I pulled with all my strength and before I could stop and get a better grip the bag came unstuck and came flying at me full speed and hit my in the chest and we both went back flying into the road just as thought I was going to hit the ground something cushioned my fall…or should I said someone. As I looked up, I saw a beautiful face made for a god.

"Are you ok? He asked still holding me.

"Er, I think so. Am I dead? I asked holding the back of my head.

"No you're not dead," he said laughing, still holding on to me in a unbreakable hug. He sounded like a god when he talked, but when he laughed, he sounded even more perfect.

"Oh, well in that case I think we should get off of the ground then," I said trying to break free of his hold with no progress.

"Yeah, I think your right," he said lifting me off of his ice cold chest with little effort, only using one arm.

"Um, I think that I should finish unpacking my things. But thanks for saving me. Maybe I'll see you round'." I said turning back to the car to finish unpacking my things.

"Yeah, maybe. Are moving in, or something?

"Oh yeah, I am."

"Are you going to be able to handle unpacking the rest of your things by yourself? He asked with sarcasm in his perfect voice.

"Ugh, you dumb bag," I said pulling on another bag.

"Here let me help you with that, before you hurt yourself," he said taking the handle of the bag, and pulled it out of the trunk with no effort. "Here you go…?"He said handing me the bag.

"Tiffany," I said grabbing the bag and putting on the ground next to the car. He held out his right hand, so I placed mine in his and we shook hands for a while.

"And may I ask what our name is?" I asked him still shaking his hand.

"Oh…my name is Aaron," he said dropping my hand.

To my surprise his hand was as cold as ice and it was very firm and hard as a rock.

"Well, I'll see you around Tiffany. He said walking to the sidewalk.

"Yeah, see you around…I hope," I said under my breath, so it was impossible for him to hear me.

"Yeah I hope I see you around too," He said without turning around to look back at me, which was a very good thing, because I don't think that he could see my face turn bright red.

But how could he have heard me he was so far away? Maybe he was closer than I thought, or I said it louder than I had hoped it would come out.

"Bella…I see you've met Aaron. Nice kid," I heard my dad say from the open doorway.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, when you live in a town like this, it doesn't take much to get to know everyone. You will probably see him at school," He said teasingly.

"So what's for supper dad?"

"Oh, well I was thinking of calling for some pizza," he said looking down at the ground with embarrassment.

"Oh, no I don't think so! I will make supper for us tonight. What sounds good to you?" I asked walking past him in the door way.

"Er, well I was thinking spaghetti…I haven't had that in a long time," he said with wide eyes.

So as he was watching the six o'clock news I was in the kitchen cooking spaghetti, trying not to think about Aaron.

But as I found out all to fast is that it was nearly impossible.

"Hey tiff? My dad called from the sofa.

"What dad?

"Is supper almost done?

"Yeah," I called back. "It's done now, so come and eat," I called to him not taking my eyes off of the window.

"Where are the forks, dad?"

"In next to the sink in the strainer, Tiff," he said with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not hungry, so I'm just going to my room to unpack everything. So enjoy the food dad and I will clean it up when I am done," I yelled to the kitchen as I was going up the stairs to my new room.

When I woke up Rob (or should I say dad) was already gone and so I had to house to myself for until I went to school.

"What should I have for breakfast?" I thought to myself out loud. I had a choice of cool cereal or warm pop-tarts.

Out of no where there was a bang, bang, bang on the door. "Do I really want to get the door looking like this?" I asked myself, out loud again. So I went to get the door not knowing who it was.

"Hello. Did I wake you?" Aaron said in his lovely-angel voice,

"Um…no. But what are you doing hear?" I asked wrapping my PJ shirt tighter around my.

"Oh…I was just making sure you were still alive and all. I mean the way were so reckless yesterday I didn't know," he said looking a bit embarrassed now.

"Yeah I am fine as you can see…Um I don't know how to ask…but do you want to come in?" I asked turning to the side to let him in.

"Yes I would love to come in." He said as a smile appeared on his face and he walked past me and settled on the couch.

"Um…don't you have school today to?" I asked walking past him to the kitchen to get my food.

"Yes…but it only takes a few minutes to get there from hear," he said pointing out the window to his car. I had never noticed how nice it was until now. It was like one of those cars that you see in action movies. It was a black muscle car that I would die to have.

"That…is…your…car…?" I said the words so slowly that I had lost my breath trying to finish it.

"Yeah, do you like it?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Do I like it," I repeated, "that is the nicest car I have ever seen in my life," I said in shock.

He just laughed his laugh that I loved the most and said "Do you want me to give u a ride to your school?"

"Um what school do you go to?" I asked still staring at the car.

"I am an Old Abe," he said pointing down the street to Memorial High School.

"No way that's were I am going to school now too." I said finally looking away from the car to look at him in shock.

"That's cool, maybe we will have some classes together." He said with his smile returning to his face, showing all of his perfect teeth.

"Yeah I hope so. You have to help me find my classes today, please!" I pleaded, folding my hands together.

"Yeah I think I can help you with that," He said putting my hands back down. And once again, his skin was really cold-like ice, and I shuttered under his hands involuntarily. So he dropped his hand and walked to the door.

"Well I guess I will let you get ready and I will be back at 7 o'clock, is that okay?" he asked pausing in the doorway.

"Yeah that works," I said walking towards the door to close it after he left.

"So is your dad going to get mad that you are with me?" he asked looking right at me.

"Um…I don't know. But you should watch the road," I said with a nervous tone in my voice.

"Why am I scaring you?" he asked with the grin that I love so much appearing on his face.

To be continued…


End file.
